Highschool chaos
by elric011
Summary: What would Naruto's reaction be if he was in Toradora, well you're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently finished watching Toradora and I was suprised to see that there wasn't that many fics about it, and I checked for**  
**crossover with Naruto and there was one that was a paragraph, so I decided to help the people who want this out**  
**also everyone will be based around Naruto's age which will be 16 so the others are his age or a year older.  
It will be a Naru/Ino/Taiga story, it may seem a little NaruIno heavy at first but thats because they're gonna go to the other world together**

**So with out further adieu Here's my Naruto/Toradora crossover**

* * *

Glares, that's all he ever saw glares directed at him.  
He didn't know why they glared at him so vicious and spiteful.

He was like any other student at the Academy but they had still glared at him specifically, it bugged him but he figured most  
of the time that they were mad at his pranks.

No, these were at him as a person like he would do something so suddenly that they wouldn't have time to get away.

He really wished that he was invisible, the stares made him the center of unwanted attention.

These were the thoughts of one blonde haired, whisker-faced teenager. Naruto Uzumaki watched as the civilians walked by and glared  
at him, he sighed knowing that this was going to be a regular day, maybe today Ino would decide to do one of her 'Hang with Ino' picnics with him  
it cheered him up knowing that she included him in that.

As he neared the school the crowd started tossing rubbish at him, deciding that he had enough he would catch the next thing thrown at him.

Sensing something about to hit him Naruto spun around and caught the object, but once he looked at it he was left a little speechless  
it was a simple looking blueberry muffin. Naruto looked up from the muffin to see Ino smiling at him with a picnic basket

"Wow those are pretty good instincts Naruto-kun" Ino remarked with a smile

Naruto was still left a little braindead at the moment so Ino dragged him to school watching on with mirth as he ate the muffin in his daze.

"You know you have to thank me for the muffin sooner or later." jested Ino

"Oh, right thanks Ino it was really good, it just suprised me a little." Naruto said snapping out of his trance

"Why what were you expecting?" Ino was now genuinely curious

"Well not to drag you into this but it seemed that as I got closer to the school people decided to start throwing little pieces of trash at me" He had his head down as he said this not wanting Ino to see the anger in his eyes.

Ino was a little shocked that they would do this, she had found out about his little problem a couple years back when she wanted to get back at him for dying all her clothes bright orange, and I mean _ALL_ her clothes, but to think that people were throwing trash at him for going to school.

Naruto saw her looking at everyone with a little disgust, he sighed knowing she would be involved anyways. That was the point of the picnics starting  
she would have a little picnic at lunch with random students in class and she interrogated him when it was his 'turn'

"Just leave it be Ino-chan they don't know any better and I would rather have them get it out now then try and do something more later on." Naruto said hoping that it would get her to leave it alone.

"Fine but for that you have to treat me as a princess today." Ino said with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes m'lady what ever you wish is my command" Naruto bowed with a smirk.

Ino elbowed him in annoyance, he really knew that it bugged her and yet he still did it.

"Anyways, so what are you doing afterschool today, I mean your training is pretty much just pointless now, your in peak condition and your muscles never deteriorate, so what will you do?" Ino asked, Naruto shrugged not knowing himself but something made him curious why did it seem like she asked if he was free.

"Ino are you asking me out by anychance?" Naruto asked making his voice a little raspy, Ino shuddered his voice sounded so... so... so _sexy_ it made her blush

"M-Maybe I am what of i-it?" Ino stuttered mentally cursing herself for getting so flustered. Naruto grinned and decided to pull out all the stops for this, mainly because she had become somewhat of a crush for him. Grabbing her hand and twirling her into his chest, Ino was shocked at the boldness and was in the process of pushing him off when she felt his chest.

_'Oh Kami his chest is so fucking hot, I wonder what the rest of him is li- NO bad Ino you won't go down that path again, even though he feels soooo gooood.'_ Ino thought not even noticing the small trail of blood running out of her nose. Naruto knew it was time to finish this so he placed his lips right by her ear and in the sexiest voice whispered "Well, then I'll just have to show you just how _excited_ I would be to take you out and give you a night of _pleasure_" Ino hearing that flew back with a massive nosebleed forgetting that they were in the courtyard of the school. Naruto looked around and saw all of the stares of awe, jealousy, and was that lust he saw in a couple of them. He waved it off and picked Ino bridal style and started walking to class.

-Timeskip lunch-

Once the bell rang for lunch everyone was still talking about what had happened this morning, it shocked everyone that the Flirting Queen Ino had been bested at her own game and by Naruto no less. Ino and Naruto walked out to hushed conversations and whispered gossip, sighing at the simpleminded classmates they went to the tree that they had their lunches at, it was next to a little pond with lilies floating in the water and a couple of fish lazily swimming around.

"So what did her Majesty bring for her humble servant to enjoy" Naruto said getting a raise out of Ino

"Damn it Naruto how long are you going to keep this up, I already said you could stop." Ino huffed, he shrugged irritating her further

"...Thank you Ino-chan"

Ino was caught off guard with this, it was whispered but it she still managed to hear it.

"Why are you thanking me Naruto, I haven't really done anything to be thanked for." Ino asked wondering, there was the obvious Kyuubi thing but  
she had never really gave it much thought.

"It's what you have and haven't done that I'm thanking you. When you found out about the Kyuubi I was so scared that you would just be another one of those people who wouldn't be able to fully understand even if I explained the situation. Instead you slowly started becoming one of my precious people and I don't know what my life would be like with out you here like this." Naruto said as he stared out at the water, Ino saw a small twinkly of sadness in his eyes probably him thinking what his life would be like, it made her heart warm knowing that she was this important to him.

"I just want to say that after everything thats happened that I've kinda started growing a lot fonder of you and I guess you could say that I h-have a c-c-crush on you and I l-l-l-love y-you Ino-chan" Mentally cursing himself for being so easily flustered, turning towards her, he saw that she was sporting a massive blush now and she was trying her best not to pass out in happiness.

"W-Well N-Naruto-k-kun I k-kinda have a c-c-crush o-on you t-too" _'Damn now I'm stuttering like Hinata, why can he make me this nervous?_' Ino stated, looking up to see Naruto but only seeing nothing except ripples in the water. _'The hell happened?' _she thought until she saw Sasuke behind her.

"So Ino has a crush on the dobe, well no one can say they weren't surprised, but why him and now me, ne? Aren't I even better than this trash?" Sasuke said as he stared down at Ino with his onyx eyes. Ino was about to say something until she saw a wet shirt hit Sasuke in the face, turning around she froze.

In fact all of everyone froze as they saw the person who threw the shirt. There stood a 6'3" blonde haired adonis, his muscles rippled and glistened as he walked out of the water, his fairly buff physique was in perfect condition. The pecs, biceps, and abs made all the girls drool and have trails of blood flowing out their noses. His hair matted down and curled slightly giving it a wild look to it. The most amazing part was his cobalt eyes, the seemed to shine like sapphires in the sun.

"Man, I just had that shirt pressed, well anyway what do you want Sasuke, or did you just want to see me with out my shirt?" Naruto wiggled his brows at this making Sasuke blush a little at this.

"I-I can't remember right now actually. Damn it Naruto stop wiggling your brows already and put a shirt on." Sasuke yelled.

Naruto chuckled and got a shirt out of a scroll, just as Sasuke was about to speak the bell rang signalling everyone in.

-Timeskip 9pm-

Naruto walked his way towards Ino's to pick her up for a little stroll, they decided that they would have a little date and take it from there.

He noticed a little notebook on the ground, looking around he pocketed the book and stopped infront of Ino's, knocking he found himself face to face with her dad. "Hello Naruto-san"

"Inoichi-san, its a pleasure to see you again."

Inoichi smiled, remembering that Naruto had helped with some of the interrogations in Anbu. Inoichi stepped to the side and let Naruto in, they made small talk about how some of the times they worked together and the Anbu in general. Ino walked down and smiled knowing that Naruto and her dad were getting along.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, Naruto looked and smiled at her, she was in a purple shirt, and a white floral skirt that reached a little past her knees and a pair of red sneakers.

"Sneakers Ino-chan? well I have to say you look perfect. Well Inoichi-san it was nice talking to you, I'll see you soon" Naruto said as he stood up.

Inoichi nodded and watched as the two blondes walked out, _'Ahh young love how great it was back then'_

-Meanwhile up in the clouds-

A figure was watching the two kids on their date

"You know Kushi-chan it's not gonna help if you stare at them." a angelic feminine voice said

"I know Kami-chan but I can't help but want to do something for him to give him a better chance at life." the now revealed Kushina said

Kami watched as the mother looked down unto her child, _'Well I'll help you in that regard Kushi-chan, Naruto-kun will be able to start again.'_ she thought

-Back to Naruto-

"This is great isn't it Ino-chan just walking around enjoying each other's company" Naruto said as he squeezed Ino's hand a little.

"Yeah, imagine if in another world I fought with Forehead for Sasuke and you were a loud-mouthed idiot who was obsessed with orange and ramen" Ino wondered, they both shivered the thought of that was too disturbing. (Lol)

As they walked around one of the many little lakes in Konoha, there was a small light coming from Naruto's pocket.

"Hey what's that Naruto-kun?" Ino asked noticing the light through the jacket.

"Oh, well on the way to your place there was a little notebook on the ground so I picked it up curious as to why someone would throw one out." Naruto said as he took the book out.

They looked at it and it seemed to be a simple pocketbook, until it flipped open to a random page.

"Toradora? What the hells that?" Was the last thing they said before being encompassed in a bright coccoon of white before disappearing.

* * *

**I am sorry for the people who've read that other beginning I really want to do a story like this so I hope that you can forgive me for that little slip up  
but anyways here is the first chapter and expect the next one up hopefully by this weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone here it is the next chapter of Highschool Chaos.**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, what ever happened must have hurt cause his head felt like it was on fire.  
Looking around for Ino, she wasn't anywhere. Actually there wasn't anything anywhere it was just a completely yellow sparkly plain (Its the place where he meets his mother when he fights kyuubi)

Hearing footsteps he turned around to face three people, on the left was a man around the same height as him, it looked like he was a carbon copy of Naruto, or maybe it was the other way around, his head still hurt.

On the right was a woman that was about 5'8" with long bright red hair that went to her waist, a slightly babyish face and amethyst eyes that held a  
comforting warmth, she was wearing a simple green dress over a white shirt.

The woman in the middle was just... well there was no description to do justice to her beauty, "...Tenshi" Naruto whispered

The women just chuckled and the man facepalmed, it seemed that they had expected this a little.

"Not quite Naruto-kun but still close" the 'angel' said, Naruto was about to say something but before he could he was tackled by a red blur.

The woman was rubbing her cheek on his crying and whispering 'sorry' over and over again. Naruto not wanting to see her cry wrapped his arms around he and whispered "Its okay I'm fine... Kaa-san" The older blonde mans eyes were wide with surprise, the redhead just looked at her son and then burst into fresh tears but now they were tears of joy.

"Oh sochi I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you I really wanted to but..." Kushina said in the middle of kissing her son's face after every word.

"Mom...mom really its nothing stopped apologizing for something that was out of your control. You might not know this but the old man had some shadow clones of you and dad, and I got to spend a whole week with them." Naruto said as he got out of the kiss barrage.

The two adults looked on confused and then looked to the other woman, she shyly chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"I m-may have g-given it to him as a little p-present," the woman said, the others just stared.

The other woman huffed, "Okay fine, I wanted him to be happy on his 9th birthday so I took a little bit of chakra from both of you and made some shadow clones to be with him for a while." The two looked at their son to see if this was true, he nodded

"Ya it was a little weird for me too, ji-san had said that a scroll addressed to me had come in so we opened it together and you two popped out. It surprised me that you were my parents but I just accepted it as a sign that Kami actually car- WAIT YOUR KAMI?!" Naruto shouted

"Yep, bow in all of my greatness" Kami said with her hands in victory signs, the others sweatdropped at the childness of their god.

"Oh ya by the way..." Naruto started to say before he punched the blonde man in the gut then kicked him in the nuts.

The girls flinched when they heard something crack when the kick happened. The older blonde whined and fell to the ground cringing, whispering  
'my dragonballs' (I do not own DBZ) the others looked at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"The old man said that shadow clones dissappear with one hit so, I was keeping that built up."

"Okay we get that but why did you kick him in the crotch?" Kushina said trying to hold in a giggle at her husband now rolling around.

"Oh, umm I kinda forgot." Naruto replied, the others facefaulted, well it was certainly not the answer they expected.

"Oh now I remember I kicked him there because he forgot to leave something say that I had an older sister."

Kushina slowly, almost mechanically turned her head to face her husband (you know how I mean) "I don't remember having two kids Minato"

Minato shivered under the glare, he turn to plead with his son to help him out but was no use seeing how Naruto was laughing his ass off at his fathers misery.

"N-n-now K-Kushi-chan it's not what y-you think. It happened just before we started dating, one of the girls in my fanclub..." they all cringed fanclubs sucked and were a nightmare to get away from "... came into my place one night apparently was a little heart broken that her boyfriend dumped her for some girl from the countryside and it sort just went from there. She told me a month later after she found out that she was pregnant, but just after the baby was born she disappeared from her crib" Minato said.

Kami now sweating bullets slowly backed away whistling suspiciously. Kushina still not happy decided to take her anger out on Minato, crys of pain and help echoed through the air.

"So you decided to give the baby a better chance so you put her in another world didn't you?" Naruto said behind her making her jump

Kami hung her head in shame and nodded, Naruto patted her head.

She looked up at the young man and grinned, "You know your an uncle now don't you" Naruto looked at her and then slowly paled  
She laughed as he fainted, she rested his head in her lap and ran a hand through his hair, "Just rest now Naru-chan, when you wake up you'll be with your onee-chan and your new life will begin." She put her hands together as if for prayer and Naruto dissappeared in a burst of little ramen sparkles,  
she giggled even if it drew the attention of the others. "Where did our son go?" They asked in unison, Kami nervously chuckled

This was the first time in history that Kami faced the wrath of angry parents, (cept that one time during that three year old birthday party but she doesn't want to remember that one)

* * *

Naruto sluggishly opened his eyes, he was in traditional Japanese style room but there was things that he didn't know what they were. Wanting to sleep more he turned on his side to sleep but loud noises were coming from the next room. He got up and noticed that he had no shirt and was only wearing his pants, looking around for his shirt he somehow lost but instead he found a picture of a blonde haired woman with the same cobalt eyes as him. The noises were getting louder and it bugged him so he trudged towards the door.

-meanwhile-

Taiga was arguing with Ryuuji about something, and Yasuko was watching the two have a verbal tennis match, while thinking about the blonde boy that was in her room. All of a sudden the bedroom door was slammed opened and just behind it was a blonde teenager with whisker marks on his face, he was also shirtless which Yasuko and Taiga blushed heavily at, Ryuuji just stared at the guy wondering why he was in his mothers room and shirtless.

"Oh you're awake that's great now we all can have dinner together." Yasuko said as she dragged Naruto to the table and had him sit beside her, the others just stared one blushing the other wondering if there was enough food for four people.

"You guys are way to loud" grumbled Naruto, Ryuuji and Taiga were wondering if the two blondes were related at all (Hehehe)

"I know right they never let me sleep in peace." Yasuko said with an foxy grin on her face.

Taiga gulped knowing that she was the main reason, Ryuuji still wondering if there was enough was soon face to face with Naruto, he snapped out of his trance and jumped at the closeness of the both of them.

"Well now what should I do to punish you hmm? I wonder if there are any scissors nearby, or better yet pliers..." Naruto wondered as he rubbed his chin.

Taiga and Ryuuji were both absolutely terrified right now and Yasuko's laughing didn't help at all.

"Just kidding, don't worry I won't actually punish you just try and keep it down next time kay?" Naruto said grinning at the two terrified teens.

"O-okay s-s-sure" Taiga said still wondering if he meant it.

"Well anyways whats for dinner?" Naruto asked as his stomach rumbled. Ryuuji perked up at this and smiled

"We're having roast beef over rice with miso soup and some veggies." (my meals will be mostly western in the future just so you know)

"Yum sounds delicious, oh by the way Yasuko-chan could I talk to you after dinner please?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmm, shure thashs fine wishf me" She said mouth already full of food.

As they ate Taiga couldn't help but stare at Naruto. Here they were just doing what they've done for the past couple weeks and then he appears out of nowhere. _'Just who is this guy he appears out of nowhere and almost scares us to death and then acts cheerful the next he must be bi-polar or something. Also just what does he want to speak to Yaa-chan about it seemed serious, maybe he's a secret agent who's lost his memory and she's the key or maybe he's from the future and he's come to warn us that if we it the food the world will end or maybe...'_ as Taiga's insane ramblings went on in her head, Ryuuji just sat there until he notice a spot of green coming from the kitchen, it looked at him and blinked then ran away screaming out the door, Ryuuji smirked served that mold right for trying to get into his house.

* * *

**I admit there wasn't much of Taiga being scared or what but I wanted to get him into the world just so that everything would be set up for the future and if you're wondering about Ino that will be explained in a chapter or two so just hang tight.  
**

**Well thats it if you want me to add any girls let me know i'll start doing a poll next chapter**


End file.
